zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 11. Tower Of The Gods
Darvus lead us out. I was joyed to finally be out and have gotten rid of Shadow. Tatl-Okay, we need to head to The Tower Of Gods. There, the gods may judge your skills, and send you on your own quest. Navi-Are you sure? Don't you remember what Ganondorf did? Do you think they can- Ciela-Navi, enough. We must go, even if they are ready or not, we must go. the longer we wait, less time we will have before, he begins his 2nd faze. Me-What are you three talking about? Tatl-Rest up. Tomorrow we continue on to The Tower Of The Gods. The three then fly off. Argorok-So, what do we do know? Darvus-Oh yeah. Today is The Death Mountain Festival. People from all over come to see. Me-What about people from Zora Island and Ordon Village? Darvus-Yes. A blonde girl from Ordon Village always comes. And some Zora's come by. Me-Crap. Argorok-What? Me- You will see. When does it start? Darvus-Sunset. Me-What are we gonna do till then? Argorok pulls out his sword and shield back flips into a battle stance. Argorok-Lets fight!! He runs at Darvus and I. I slide to left and Darvus jumps back. Me-Okay. Your on!!! I pull out my sword and shield and run, but I stop to think how can I use my speed and sword to when. Argorok and Darvus continue to fight while I sneek away. Argorok-Wait Darvus, where is Relyt? I suddenly fall down from a cliff onto Darvus's back. Argorok turns to have a fist in his face. Argorok-Are you serious? How can you even lift your sword? Darvus-Man you are light. I fell down because you came out of nowhere and fell on me. I knock Argorok's sword from his hand. Me-Argork, you lost. Darvus runs at me, but his sword is so heavy that he is moving slow or he is just slow, but with my speed I ran and made one slash. His sword is swung back. He is still holding on to it though. Darvus-Your speed makes you stronger, hmmmm. While thinks, I'm gone again. But this time I dart at him. He turns and looks and stands his ground. Both blades slam into each other. He falls back and his sword flies to Argorok. I am blasted away. As I get up my sword falls down into a angle that I predicted it would fall into after that slash. I grabbed it. Me-I am the winner. We decide to they head over to the Goron springs. Darvus has a secret one. We drop our close down and run in. We are there longer than what we should have. We suddenly realize that we that it is past sunset. We are getting out when two figures appear. Both girls. We don't realize they are girls until they were in front of us while we were putting our clothes on. Argorok-SARIA!!!!!!! Me-ILIA!!!!!! Darvus-GIRLS!!!!!! 15 minutes later. Ilia-Sorry. We were exploring around. So Relyt who are these guys? Me-This is Argorok and Darvus. They are the other heroes. Ilia-Hi, I am Relyt's girlfriend, Ilia. Me-Yes girlfriend.........WHAT!?! They all start laughing. We all head to the festival. We are playing games and eating. I play a pirate game were I have to sink a ship. I use the 3 bombs. 1 hit. I then used my mind and took out the others without missing. Game Man-Wha!!!! You finished le game so quick!! Your prize is le gossip stone. Use it wisely wee wee. Or give it to your girlfriend. Me-SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! Ilia smacks the back of my head. Ilia-Yes I am!!! Get over it!!! Me-........ I end up giving her the gossip stone. Argorok, Saria and Darvus get one too. We link up and are now connected. ???-Errrrrrrrr!!!!!!! The ground starts shaking. A huge golem appears. Boss Battle-Eox We run to entrance. A menacing golem is breaking things. It suddenly goes black on me. Outset-No. Relyt. You must go. This area is to enclosed. Here, I will teach you the ballad of gales. The others will learn the same. The three of you play it and make a big enough hurricane to get you and Eox out of there. You will learn the how to turn into a wolf. Me-I already know how to. Outset-Oh, really. Okay you will learn to use the Tidal Wave. And you will learn to use the Helm Splitter. Are you ready. Me-Yes. The learning began. We were training. Outset-Good. Next time will be the same, a review, a song and a sword attack. Me-Okay. I returned. We looked at each other and start playing. We vanish to front of an ancient tower in the middle of a island. I played the Song Of Rain. Darvus played the Song of Sunrise. Argorok played the Song of Tornadoes. The songs created a hot water tornado. It smashed into him. Darvus used his magic attack, Solar Flame, Argork used the Gust Blast. They break him down. I finish with Tidal Wave. Eox shattered. Ilia and Saria were happy and cheered for us. Suddenly, Volvagia came swooped them up and took them to the top. Tatl-Come on!! We don't have much time. We have to get to the chamber and prepare. Then we can save your girlfriends.